Jonathan
by johnliz4ever
Summary: Liz has a big problem. JohnLiz. Last Chapter uploaded.
1. 4 months

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis.

Note: I came up with this story last night, I really like it, and I knew I would have to write it up as soon as possible. Hope you like it. Hope it comes out as good on paper as it did in my mind.

4 Months after 'Rising.'

John Sheppard left his quarters and made his way round the corridors that led to the control room. He made his way up to Elizabeth Weir's office. He was fairly certain he was in trouble. Hell, most of the time he was in that office she was tearing him a new one.

He got to the door and knocked on it.

"Dr Weir?"

Elizabeth came out of her office.

"Let's go somewhere else"

John nodded; he was surprised. She didn't seem pissed.

John followed Elizabeth to the balcony. Elizabeth lent against the railing and didn't start talking until the door was completely closed and she was sure no-one was around.

"John..."

"I'm sorry about the last mission..."

"John shut up" John quickly shut up. "John, I'm not bothered about the last mission at the moment." That really shut John up, Elizabeth not bothered about an extremely screwed up mission, something must be wrong.

"What's up Elizabeth?"

"John, I'm going to the mainland for a few months, I cleared it with Halling, the Athosians are fine with it. I'm leaving in the next few days. You'll be in charge until I return."

Elizabeth turned to leave when John grabbed her arm to stop her

"Why?"

"John, my reasons are my own."

"Not when they involve this whole base, I deserve an explanation, especially as your second in command. And as your friend."

Elizabeth sighed.

"I suppose it would have gotten out anyway. John, I'm 4 ½ months pregnant."


	2. Thank you

Disclaimer: Don't own Stargate Atlantis

John stared at Elizabeth.

"Pregnant"

"That's what I said, it means I'm having a baby."

"That guy you were seeing back on Earth, he's the father"

"Obviously, John."

John ran his fingers through his hair.

"Who else knows"

"Beckett, he diagnosed it."

John took Elizabeth's hands.

"Liz, you will be safer if you stay on Atlantis. If the Wraith come, the mainland will be target practise."

"John, if the Wraith come, you'll come to the mainland to rescue us, you know you will."

John took Elizabeth in his arms and drew her into a hug.

"Liz, what's the real reason you're leaving"

"John, I can't be a good leader, if I'm not in control of myself. I could make rash decisions that could endanger the lives of everyone on the base."

John pulled away from her.

"When are you telling everyone"

Elizabeth sighed.

"Tomorrow, I just wanted you to know I was leaving first. I was going to tell you I pregnant tomorrow before I told everyone else I was leaving."

"Elizabeth, are you sure you want to go"

"John, that's the decision I've made."

"Then I respect your decision"

John smiled at her.

"You are going to be the first person on Atlantis to have a baby in thousands of years."

"So not too much pressure." Elizabeth managed a giggle. "I should go pack."

Elizabeth went to leave the balcony but stopped when John called to her

"I'm here for you Liz, for you and the baby."

Liz turned round to face John

"Thank you."

_The Next Day._

Elizabeth was stood on the balcony in front of the entire personal of Atlantis.

"...and for that reason I am leaving the base for a period of 4½ months. I will be leaving the base in the hands of Major Sheppard so basically all I have to say. I will be leaving for the mainland tomorrow, so if there is anything you need to run passed me do it quickly. Thank you."

Elizabeth left the balcony and went into her office. John followed her in.

"Very nicely done, and only a few rumours are flying around"

Elizabeth laughed.

"So anything I need too know"

"No, I think I've pretty much told you everything, oh, there is one thing."

"Shoot."

"There's this smart ass Major called John Sheppard, you may have to watch out for him."

John dragged Elizabeth into a hug.

"Noted... be safe."

Elizabeth looked up

"You too."

TBC...

Next part coming in soon, hope you liked this part.


	3. 4 months later

Disclaimer: Don't own Stargate Atlantis

_4 Months later (8 Months after Rising)  
_

John finally found Carson Beckett in the infirmary.

"Hey Doc."

"Major, what can I do for you?"

"Are you seeing Liz today?"

"Yes.

"Who's taking you?"

Beckett looked at John and smirked.

"Would you like to take me Major?"

"Hell yes."

Thirty minutes later Beckett was with John on Jumper 1.

When they were safely up in the air John turned to Beckett.

"How's Liz doing?"

Beckett sighed.

"She's being very stubborn; she has refused to come back to Atlantis for the birth. She's in her eighth month; she should be back on Atlantis now."

"Do you want me to talk to her?"

Beckett turned to John

"Would you? She'll listen to you."

John nodded.

The spent the rest of the flight mostly talking about sports.

The Jumper safely landed on the mainland and Halling came to greet them.

"Major Sheppard, Dr Beckett greetings."

"Hey Halling, how's it going?"

"Dr Weir is blossoming."

"She okay? Baby okay?

"Major, both are fine."

Jinto ran up to John,

"Major Sheppard."

"Jinto, you doing okay?"

"Yes, Elizabeth did not mention you were coming."

"You two on first name terms now, miss a little you miss a lot."

Jinto smiled, embarrassed

"I think he may have a crush on Dr Weir."

"Dad" Jinto cried

John smirked.

"Jinto, your secret is safe with me."

Jinto smiled.

"C'mon, let's go find Elizabeth."

John, Jinto, Halling and Beckett walked up to the settlement.

"Jinto?"

John knew that was Elizabeth's voice. Jinto ran into the hut to get Elizabeth

"Elizabeth, Major Sheppard is here."

Elizabeth was shocked.

"He is? Well let's go see him."

Just as Elizabeth began to walk to where Jinto had come from, she collapsed on the floor; she was still conscience but in a lot of pain.

"Elizabeth."

"Jinto, get John."

Jinto ran out of the hut to where John who was outside taking with Halling.

"Major Sheppard, Elizabeth is hurt in the hut"

John ran passed Halling, Jinto and Beckett and ran straight to the hut and to Elizabeth's side.

"Liz, you okay? What's wrong?"

"I don't know" Elizabeth winced in pain.

Beckett ran into the hut and when to Elizabeth's side and placed his hands on her stomach.

"Elizabeth how long have you been in pain?"

"It started last night"... She winced in pain again "But it wasn't has bad"

John turned to Beckett.

"What's wrong?"

"She's in premature labour."

TBC...

Not going to leave it there though. I'm going to write the next chapter straight away


	4. Labour

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis.

Note: In case you've forgotten what happened here's a little recap.

Previously on Stargate Atlantis...

"John, I'm going to the mainland for a few months,

Elizabeth turned to leave when John grabbed her arm to stop her

"Why"

"I suppose it would have gotten out anyway. John, I'm 4 ½ months pregnant."

"That guy you were seeing back on Earth, he's the father"

"Obviously, John."

"When are you telling everyone"

"Tomorrow,

"...for that reason I am leaving the base for a period of 4½ months. I will be leaving the base in the hands of Major Sheppard..."

Beckett sighed.

"She's being very stubborn; she has refused to come back to Atlantis for the birth. She's in her eighth month; she should be back on Atlantis now."

Jinto ran into the hut to get Elizabeth

"Elizabeth, Major Sheppard is here."

Just as Elizabeth began to walk to where Jinto had come from, she collapsed on the floor; she was still conscience but in a lot of pain.

John turned to Beckett.

"What's wrong"

"She's in premature labour."

And now the next part of the story. 

Elizabeth winced again.

"No I can't, I'm not due for another two weeks."

"Well you and by look of things, that baby isn't waiting, we need to get you back to Atlantis now"

Beckett eyes were layered with concern.

"How long we got"

"Two hours, at the most."

John turned to Elizabeth and saw her wince in pain again.

"I know you don't want to go, but we can stop the pain if were back on Atlantis."

"I'm up, I'm coming"

Just the thought of having to go through any more pain was enough to convince Elizabeth that Atlantis was the best place to have her baby.

Back on the Jumper Beckett was trying to control Elizabeth's contractions

"Just breathe Elizabeth, that's it just breathe deeply, when you feel another contraction coming just squeeze my hand." He gave Elizabeth his hand. Big Mistake.

When her next contraction came she crushed Beckett's hand."

"Ahh." Beckett cried in pain.

John turned round

"What happened"

"She crushed my hand."

"You try having a baby and going through this...pain, oh God it's coming again."

The rest of the flight went pretty much like that. And getting her to the infirmary, well that was painful for all involved. Dr McKay and Lt Ford got a lot of her wrath but that was nothing to the wrath that Kavanagh got, just because he was standing in the wrong place at the wrong time. Or the right place at the right time depends on whether you like Kavanagh, Dr Simpson found the whole thing very amusing.

The only people you didn't feel her wrath was the female personal on the base. They were all very sympathetic and stayed out of her way.

When she was in the infirmary, it all started again.

"God, I wish Simon was here."

"I know, he'd be a big help."

"No, I want to kill him."

John nodded, he could feel that pain, quite literally, Elizabeth had been crushing his hand since entering the infirmary and of course, he thought his pain was equal to her's. Not that he'd tell Elizabeth that. Ever.

"Elizabeth, just push."

"I can't Beckett I can't." Tears were falling from Elizabeth's eyes.

"Please Elizabeth, just one more push"

Elizabeth pushed with all her strength; it was worth it when she heard a little whimper.

"Is that my baby"

"That's your little boy."

Elizabeth collapsed her head onto the pillows.

John came up to her with the baby in his arms.

"And this is your brave, courageous and beautiful mother."

John bent down, placed the baby in her arms and kissed the top of her head.

"He's so beautiful."

"Just like his mum."

Elizabeth laughed.

She took a finger and ran it across the baby's cheek.

"Hello my beautiful boy. Hello."

"Have you though of any names."

Elizabeth nodded.

"Definitely; Jonathan Carson Weir. In tribute of the two men I hurt most during labour."

John laughed.

"Jonathan Carson Weir. I like it."

TBC...

That's not the end. There's still more too come. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter.

Sorry about the little corny bit at the beginning.


	5. Daddy

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis.

Note: This next chapter takes place in the future.

_Seven years later (Seven Years 10 Months after Rising)  
_

The Stargate activated.

"Unscheduled off-world activated"

Elizabeth left her office and went to Peter.

"Raise the shield."

A little boy with brown hair and brown eyes ran up to Elizabeth.

"Who is it Mummy?"

"I don't know honey."

Elizabeth turned to Peter.

"Do we have an IDC yet?"

Peter shook his head.

"Not yet, wait... receiving McKay's IDC."

"Drop the Shield."

The shield drop from around the event-horizon and McKay, Teyla, Ford and Sheppard step through followed by gunfire.

"Raise the shield"

Peter quickly raised the shield as Elizabeth rushed down the stairs to the team. Her attention went to John who was limping.

"What happened?"

"The villagers attacked us."

Elizabeth ran her fingers through hair.

"Briefing 20 minutes. Get down to the infirmary have Beckett check you out, especially you John, I don't want to skipping out on your check up again."

The little boy ran down the stairs towards the team.

"Daddy."

John picked him up and swung him around.

"There's my boy. You been good?"

The little boy nodded his head.

"Will you come play with me?"

"Sure"

Elizabeth took the boy from John's arms.

"After he's been to the infirmary Jonathan."

"Mummy," The boy cried

John took the boy in his arms again.

"C'mon, your Mum's right. I'll go to the infirmary, go to the briefing and then spend the rest of the day playing with you. Okay?

The little boy nodded his head and John set him back onto the ground.

The team made their way to the infirmary with Aiden and Rodney supporting John.

Jonathan clutched on to Elizabeth's hand.

"Is Daddy Okay?"

"He's fine. Why don't you up to Uncle Peter and ask him to play with you?"

"Okay"

Elizabeth watched as her son made his way up to Peter. She was aware that Jonathan knew that John wasn't his father. They'd told him when he was younger but it didn't seem to matter to him. Jonathan saw John as his father. Heck he was always there for him during every sickness, every nightmare, every birthday. Everybody on the base knew that John wasn't his father but they'd almost forgotten that in the past seven years. When they told Jonathan that John wasn't his father he got really confused and very upset and it would be a day she never forgot.

_Flashback_

_2½ years ago_

John and Elizabeth sat down with 'their' son.

"Sweetheart, we need to tell you something."

Jonathan was a typical four year old, unable to sit still, fussy and still tired from his nap.

"I want to play."

John pulled the boy onto his lap and kissed the top of his head.

"We'll go to play in a little bit, but first we need to talk."

The boy nodded. John had a way of calming Jonathan that continued impressed Elizabeth to no end.

Elizabeth started again.

"Honey, sweetheart, there's some...something that I...we need to tell you...I don't know how"

Jonathan looked at his confused mother; he was equally confused.

Elizabeth began to open her mouth too speak but John beat her too it.

"Okay I will tell you a little story. You know the story of how we came to be on Atlantis?"

The boy nodded his head; it was his favourite bedtime story.

"Well, before we came to Atlantis, we had lives back on Earth. I was a pilot and your Mum work in government; it's like what she does now only she advised leaders."

"It wasn't exactly like that, but it was close to it."

"Elizabeth."

"Sorry"

"Anyway me and your Mum didn't meet until she requested me to come to Atlantis, but you see at that point, when she asked me to come, she didn't know she was pregnant. With you."

It was Elizabeth's time to talk now.

"You see, back on Earth, I have a very good friend, a friend that I loved dearly. And because we loved each other so much, we made you."

Jonathan was in utter confusion. They were making this really difficult.

"Baby..." Elizabeth stood up "John I can't do this."

John nodded and looked at 'his' son

"What your mum is trying to say is that, I'm not your real father."

"Does that mean you don't love me?"

John quickly reacted to that. Jonathan was his whole world.

"No baby, I love you more then anything, don't ever think that I don't love you...

Do you remember when Uncle Rodney showed you all that stuff in that jar?"

The boy nodded, tears coming down his face.

"Well that was called DNA. It is material made up from two people or things to make one person or thing. Your DNA matches your Mum's in places but not mine."

Jonathan was getting more and more confused

"The fact is this, I am not your biological father, our DNA does not match. But, it doesn't mean that I love you any less. The first time I saw you, your mum had just crushed my hand and I was in a lot of pain; but when Uncle Carson put you in my arms, even though I was not your father, I loved you; and I will always love you."

"Does this mean I have two Daddies'?"

Elizabeth jumped in because John could not answer this question.

"No honey, it doesn't. This man here..." She pointed to John "...is your father. He has been with you since you were born, and even before then. Just because your DNA doesn't match doesn't mean that he isn't your father."

_End of Flashback._

That had been 2½ years ago. As Jonathan got older, he'd asked McKay questions about DNA and genetics; but he never questioned who his father was. His father was John Sheppard and nothing could change that.

TBC...

I'm sorry, I don't know how you explain to a 4 year old that their father isn't really their father and I don't know how they'd react to news like that; but it was important for the next few chapters of the story. You'll see why of you keep on reading,

Anyway, hope it was okay and not to boring to read.


	6. Misson briefing

Disclaimer: Don't own Stargate Atlantis.

Note: I want to thank everyone who reviewed. Highonscifi, ryn, Falcon Horus, Lady rosebit and Furlings are cats and anyone who reviewed after I posted this.   
It really means a lot. 

30 minutes later Elizabeth walked into the infirmary with Jonathan in tow.

As soon as Jonathan saw John ,sitting on one of the beds, he ran to him and sat on his lap.

"What's happening? The briefing started 10 minutes."

Beckett came to Elizabeth's side.

"Sorry, Elizabeth, but I need to keep John in. He's tore a ligament in his leg."

Elizabeth nodded.

"Okay, what about the rest of you?"

The rest of the team shared a look.

"Okay, we'll just have to do the briefing here then, won't we?" She turned to Beckett.

"Carson, would you mind taking care of Jonathan for a little while?"

"Course I don't mind."

Jonathan jumped off John's lap and ran to Carson who started explaining something about medicine and being a doctor, which Elizabeth didn't quite catch. She and the rest of the team were aware that Jonathan was still in hearing range so they had to be careful with what they said.

Elizabeth sat next to John on the bed. It was becoming more of an impulse action, one she didn't even realise she had.

"Okay John, explain to me what happened."

"Okay..."John started "...this is how it went down, the people in the village on Plara appeared too be friendly enough, when we started exploring the outer ruins of the city though they became aggressive."

"You see..." McKay added, "...we were interested in searching the ruins just outside of their camp, we were getting some high energy readings and the energy readings were similar to that of a ZPM."

"Which you got" Elizabeth stated.

"Yes, so we started to explore and the locals came out with weapons similar to ours. We fought and you know the rest."

"So have you tested the ZPM yet?"

"I'm going to do that."

Elizabeth nodded at Rodney

"Do it now"

Rodney nodded and stood up.

"Yes, of course"

Rodney left the room and the others got the sense that they should leave John and Elizabeth alone.

"We better get going, shall we take Jonathan, we're going to the mainland?"

Elizabeth nodded.

"You don't mind?"

"Of course not."

Elizabeth turned around to Jonathan who was playing with Beckett's Stethoscope.

"Jonathan, you want to go with Aiden?"

The boy jumped off the table he was sat on and ran to Aiden who picked him up.

"I'm going to the mainland, wanna come?"

Jonathan nodded, jumped down from Aiden, ran to Elizabeth who kissed his forehead

"Be good."

John picked Jonathan sat him on his knee, kissed his forehead and whispered in his ear.

"Make sure Uncle Aiden behaves himself."

Jonathan nodded, jumped down and ran back to Aiden.

"Be good." John shouted after them

"I'll make sure he's good sir"

"I meant you Ford."

Aiden laughed

"Of course sir."

When she was sure that Jonathan was out of hearing distance, she started again.

"I'm guessing McKay told me the cleaned up version."

John nodded.

"It was a little worst then what McKay said. The villagers became more then aggressive, they became primitive with an almost Wraith-like blood lust. We were lucky to get out of there."

Elizabeth nodded.

"I'm glad you're safe."

"We should lock Plara out of the base dialling computer."

Elizabeth nodded.

"I'll get Peter to do it."

John could sense that Elizabeth was still worried.

"I'm okay."

"I shouldn't have sent any of you, we knew it was risky. Teyla had never even heard of the planet."

"We can't keep going to places that Teyla knows, we need to explore and that means going to uncharted planets."

Elizabeth put her hand on John's shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"I'm glad you're back."

She stood and walked to the door.

"You already said that." John noted

Elizabeth turned round

"No I didn't, I said I was glad you were safe."

John nodded.

"Same thing."

Elizabeth smiled again.

"Get some rest John."

She turned and walked out of the infirmary.

TBC...

Hope you liked that. Was an okay chapter. This mission was important that's why I motioned it. It also involves some major character development. Does anyone know how long it takes for a torn leg ligament takes to repair? I need it for the timeline of the fic. Can't post the next bit until I know.


	7. Beckett

Disclaimer: If I owned it I would be rich, and I'm not. So I don't own it.

Note: Thanks to Kate and Furlings are cats told me that John's injury could take about two moths to heal fully. Thanks for the help. Also thanks to highonscifi for also reviewing and saying I have talent (Wipe away a tear) Thank you.

Now in a perfect world I would be doing my three pieces of homework that are for tomorrow BUT I don't want to. I'll do them in the 3 hour gap after finishing this and before watching Stargate and Stargate Atlantis. Wish me loads of luck.

_Two Months later (8 years after Rising)  
_

Jonathan came into the infirmary and was immediately swept up by John.

"What you doing here? You should be with McKay. Isn't he teaching you science?"

"I got bored."

John nodded his head.

"Understandable."

John continued to play with Jonathan until he heard a cough in the background and turned round to see Dr Beckett.

"Major, you are supposed to be resting that leg."

"Beckett, it's fine. Plus I'm playing with my kid."

John lifted up Jonathan to Beckett's eye level. Jonathan made a 'Let me play with Daddy' face and Beckett instantly melted.

"Who could say no to that face? Okay, twenty minutes and then I want you out."

Jonathan jumped down and hugged Beckett.

"Thank you."

"Remember twenty minutes."

Beckett turned and went back to his office. He sat down and watched as John played with Jonathan.

He felt it was amazing how John had raised that child as his own and how he loved him unconditionally. It didn't seem so long ago that Jonathan was a baby and now he was seven.

"How time flies." He murmured.

The only bad thing was, as Jonathan got older, he began to look like his actual father, Simon. Elizabeth had once shown him a picture of Simon while she was on the mainland and he could now see traits of him in Jonathan, just little things like his hair colour and eye colour.

He could also see that it was making Elizabeth uncomfortable. He'd overheard many conversations between Elizabeth and John about the tension. John had tried to assure her that it didn't matter but it was still difficult for Elizabeth.

Beckett turned to the clock. The twenty minutes were up.

"Think I'll give 'um more time."

He turned back to the window and watched John and Jonathan.

TBC...

I have no clue if there is a window in Beckett's office. I had to do this because I love Beckett, yes that's right Beckett is one of my favourite characters. I think that Beckett sees a lot in that infirmary and knows more about the personal on the base then they know about themselves.

Please review.


	8. Home?

Disclaimer: It would be great to own Stargate Atlantis but unfortunately I don't.

Note: Thanks to M, ErabuHikari, Furlings are Cats for their reviews means a lot, sorry if I haven't mentioned you, you must have reviewed after I posted but thanks to you too.

Here is the next chapter.

_Two months later (8 Years 2 Months after Rising)  
_

It had been four months since the mission to Plara and John's leg had fully recovered but Beckett was still not happy about sending him off-world.

"C'mon Beckett, it's been four months, I'm fine."

John was following Beckett through the corridors of Atlantis. Beckett had just refused to let John go on the next mission and John was trying to change his mind.

"It's an easy mission."

Beckett turned to face him.

"Yes, and so was the last mission you went on and look what happened then."

John had to agree, the doctor did have a point but before he could put forward his point...

"Major Sheppard to the lab please"

John frowned

"We'll finish this later"

"No we won't, it's finished. You're not going."

John was about to protest when, out of no-way, Jonathan jumped onto him. Beckett smirked, glad for the distraction, and walked off to the infirmary.

John walked into the lab carrying Jonathan in his arms. Elizabeth took Jonathan out of John's arms.

"Thought I told you to stay in your room and think about what you did?"

"Got bored"

"Go"

She placed him back on the floor and after a quick hug from John, he ran back to the direction of his quarters.

John turned to Elizabeth.

"What's he done know?"

"It doesn't matter, I blame you. He gets it from you."

Rodney cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, as much we all love Jonathan we do have other matters to deal with."

Elizabeth turned to Rodney.

"I'm sorry, please continue."

Her voice was only slightly sarcastic.

"Thank you and I can here the sarcasm"

Elizabeth suppressed a giggle.

"Okay, so when we were on Plara four months ago we recovered a working ZPM."

John interrupted.

"This meetings about a ZPM we found four months ago, we know what it does."

"Thank you John, good assessment, but that's not it."

John let Rodney continue.

"We went through the calculations etc and found that the ZPM could probably power the shields for a few months because it's power was almost obsolete."

"A few months, that's still good."

"Elizabeth, it could power the shields, but we have another option."

"That is?"

"We could go home"

Elizabeth stared at Elizabeth.

"Rodney, a ZPM can only power a one way trip. If we go we can't come back."

"I've thought about that. We have another ZPM in reserve. It could bring us back."

Elizabeth thought for a minute.

"No"

"What do you mean 'no', I haven't asked"

"You implied, the answer is no. If the Wraith attack we'll need that ZPM."

"Elizabeth, we can find other ZPM's in this galaxy."

"And if we can't, we might as well bring the Wraith back to Atlantis the next time we encounter them"

"Elizabeth, I understand your worries, but it's a sure thing."

Elizabeth pulled up a chair, sat down and rubbed her forehead.

"Who wants to go?"

She looked round the lab at Ford, Teyla, McKay and John. None of them makes eye contact with her.

"Would you come back to Atlantis?"

They all nod.

"We do need to send a progress report to Earth."

Elizabeth looks at John

"You're going?"

"I'm sorry Liz, but...."

"I understand. Call a meeting, see who wants to Earth and see who'll come back to Atlantis."

Ford, Teyla and McKay leave the lab.

John turns to Elizabeth.

"Are you going to come with us?"

"I can't. I have Atlantis to run and a son to raise."

"Bring him."

"Atlantis is Jonathan's home, not Earth."

"Let him see where his people come from."

"Shall I introduce him to Simon while he's there?"

"Damn it Elizabeth. That's not what I meant and you know it."

Elizabeth stood up and began to leave the lab; John grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"I'm sorry."

Elizabeth hooked her hand into his.

"So am I."

John kissed her forehead.

"Think about it?"

TBC...

Not the best chapter. Next chapter will be a SG1/Atlantis crossover. It will be better I promise. Please review.


	9. SGC

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis or Stargate SG1 if I did John and Liz would be together and Sam wouldn't be with Pete.

_Two weeks later (8 Years 2Months and 2 weeks after Rising)  
_

"Dial the gate."

Elizabeth couldn't believe she was doing this. She was allowing her best people through the gate unsure if any of them would return.

What shocked her more was that she'd agreed to go through the gate as well, with Jonathan.

Damn John and his persuasive skills.

"Elizabeth…" Elizabeth turned to John. "…will you do the honour" He handed her a radio and an GDO and Elizabeth typed in her IDC

"SGC, this is Dr Weir of the Atlantis base, does anybody copy?"

_SGC _

"Sir receiving Dr Weir's IDC, it's a radio transmission"

"Patch it through"

"…Does anybody copy?"

"This is General O'Neil, is it really you Weir?"

"Sir, it's good to hear your voice, yes it's really me. Request permission to bring myself and half the expedition members through the gate."

"Negative, do you have means to get back to Atlantis?"

"Positive, we have means."

"Then get you're asses through the gate."

Jack turned to Sergeant Davis.

"Open the iris and get Carter, Teal'c and Daniel, tell them to meet me in the gate room."

The iris opened as Jack made his way to the gate room just in time to see the first of the expedition team step through.

Jack waited as the team stepped through.

Elizabeth stepped through the gate with John following behind with Jonathan.

Jack came to Elizabeth as she stepped through.

"Dr Weir."

"Sir, good to see you again."

"You too, well, first things first. Let's get your team to the infirmary to be checked out, then we debrief."

John came to Elizabeth's side.

"General O'Neill"

"Sheppard…" He saw Jonathan "…and the kid is?"

Elizabeth picked Jonathan up

"This is Jonathan, baby, this is General O'Neill"

"You can call me Jack"

Jack stared at John and Elizabeth.

"I'm guessing he's yours."

"It's complicated."

"I bet…anyway, we'll go through it later. First go to the infirmary."

"Yes Sir."

TBC…

I've had one hell of a week. Sorry it took so long to update and sorry that this chapter is crap but I needed to get them settled in the SGC.


	10. Simon

Disclaimer: It's mine only in my dreams. They're some sweet dreams.

Note: Furlings are cats asked me about Jonathan being named after John and if it was some kind of secret Shipper thing. Well to everybody who's wondering that, go back to the end of Chapter 4-Labour. I'll wait for you while you do… (Twiddling my fingers)…Oh you're back, didn't see you. Okay Jonathan's full name is **Jonathan Carson Sheppard-Weir **and that was a mark of respect to the two men she hurt most during labour. Then again, he could be named after Jonathan O'Neill. Huh.  
Hope that's cleared up some of the confusion.  
One more thing…JANET FRASIER ISN'T DEAD…I miss her so she is alive in this fic. But if you don't like it I can always change it. My destiny is in your hands. 

Jack walked into the very crowded infirmary were Janet was struggling to get through all the expedition members. Thank God, Carson was helping her. She'd called him a saint more then once.

He looked towards the end bed and saw Elizabeth and Sam playing with Jonathan.

"Ladies…and Jonathan"

Jonathan jumped up into Jack's arms. It was amazing. Jonathan had known Jack only a few hours but both were totally smitten with each other.

"Do you always do that?"

Elizabeth smirked.

"You two all clear?"

Jack directed his question at Elizabeth.

"We're fine; John's having some test run."

Jack nodded.

"Carter, why don't you take Jonathan to get something to eat so myself and Weir can have a talk"

"Yes Sir."

Jack place Jonathan on the floor and Sam took him by the hand and led him out of the infirmary.

Jack sat down next to Elizabeth

"So, Abuse of position or drunken night?"

Elizabeth smirked; she knew the question would be coming.

"Neither. John isn't Jonathan's biological father."

Jack sighed

"Oh, they both know right?"

"Yes, they both know."

Jack looked down at his hands.

"Who's his real father?"

"John **is **Jonathan's real father; Simon is Jonathan's biological father."

"Simon, that guy you were seeing?"

Elizabeth nodded

"That guy the President gave clearance to?"

Elizabeth nodded again.

"That guy, we asked to work here as a civilian consultant?"

Elizabeth's head bolted up to face Jack

"What?"

"He's probably heard you're back."

Elizabeth stood up panicking.

"He can't know about Jonathan. It would screw John and Jonathan up."

Jack stood up, faced Elizabeth and held her arms to keep her still.

"It's okay. We'll just make sure that Jonathan doesn't go near Simon. It can be done."

Just at the moment, it happened. The worse moment of Elizabeth's life to date.

"Elizabeth"

Elizabeth turned round.

"Oh holy Jesus."

It was Simon.

TBC…

No. Simon's on the scene. Never a good thing. Well, what did you think of this chapter?


	11. Maybe he doesn't belong

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG1 or Atlantis but I do own the TV I watch them on at 8pm and 9pm on a Tuesday.

Note: Nobody as complained about Janet, YET. Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming.

John made his way round the corridors of the SGC. It had been so long since he was last there that he'd gotten lost. Twice.

John turned the corner that led to the infirmary. When he saw Janet, he jumped back into the conjoining corridor. He was pretty sure he'd pissed that women off because when she was drawing blood she jammed the needle arm and attempted a pathetic apology.

When he was sure she was gone, he came out of his hiding space and walked into the infirmary.

What he saw next was not good.

He saw Elizabeth in the arms of another man.

'_Come on John, don't get mad. You hug Teyla all the time, Liz doesn't get mad._

_You assume something is going on between you and Liz._

_Of course there is._

_Have you ever talked to her about it?_

_No, not really._

_That is assuming something, do I need to look it up in a dictionary for you._

_No'_

John decided to listen to the conversation they were having. Not the best thing to do to your other half.

'_Hello, she is not your other half. Are you even listening to me?'_

John decided to ignore that little bugging sound in his mind and concentrated on Liz and the mystery man.

"God, Liz. You're back, I can't believe it."

Elizabeth smiled nervously

"What do you do here?"

"I can't tell you until you've been debriefed, but Liz it is so good to see you again. I have missed you so much."

"I've missed you too Simon."

John stood outside the infirmary stunned. That was Simon. That was Jonathan's father. John thought that maybe he wasn't meant to be Jonathan's father. Maybe he wasn't meant to be with Elizabeth. He looked at them again. He could see how much Jonathan looked like Simon. He could see the lingering chemistry between Elizabeth and Simon. For the first time in a long time John felt like he didn't belong.

TBC…

Sorry I was hard on John. I really do love him(Kind of weird to love a fictional character but I'm weird so it don't matter). Please tell me what you think.


	12. On My First Sonne

Disclaimer: Don't own Stargate Atlantis or SG1 or 'On my first Sonne'

Note: I'm guessing you liked Chapter 11 because I have never received so many reviews on one chapter before so thank you to all who reviewed. Please note that Ben Jonson wrote the poem I am using back in 1616. I have an up to date translated copy and this copy. If it's too difficult to read please tell me and I will put up the modern copy. If anyone who is related to Ben Jonson or owns this poem and is not happy with me using it please tell me and I will remove it.

_Farewell, thou child of my right hand, and joy;  
My sinne was too much hope of thee, lov'd boy.__  
Seven yeeres thou'wert lent to me, and I thee pay,__  
Exacted by thy fate, on the just day.__O, could I lose all father now. For why  
Will man lament the state he should envie?__  
To have so soon scap'd world's and fleshes rage,__  
And, if no other miserie, yet age?__  
Rest in soft peace, and ask'd, say here doth lie__  
Ben. Jonson his best piece of poetrie.__  
For whose sake hence-forth, all his vows be such,__  
As what he loves may never like too much._

John had to get out of their. The whole scene with Elizabeth and Simon was too much. He made his way through the corridors before ending up outside the men's locker-room he pushed open the door and sat down. Luckily, it was empty. John ran his fingers through his hair.

'_Maybe I love him much. Maybe I'm being punished for loving him when I know he's not mine to love'_

John dropped his head in his hands. He'd loved Jonathan unconditionally for seven years and now it seem to him that it wasn't the right to do that. He felt that God was punishing him for loving something that was his. Maybe God was punishing him for loving Elizabeth when he knew that he shouldn't.

The door to the locker-room opened. Simon walked in.

"Hi"

John looked up. He was slightly taken back.

"Hi"

Simon went to his locker.

"You're one of those from Atlantis aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am."

Simon closes his locker and sits next to John.

"What's it like there?"

John looked at Simon

"Just an island floating on an ocean"

Simon stood up

"I can't wait to see it."

John's head shot up

"What?"

"Elizabeth, Dr Weir, she was…is my fiancée, I can't not have her for another 7 or 8 years. I'm requesting permission to go to Atlantis with her. Wish me luck."

Simon left the locker-room as Ford entered.

"Sir, are you okay?"

"Fantastic."

John stood up.

"Come on, we've got a briefing to go to."

John left the locker-room with Ford following him.

"Sir, who was that man who left the locker-room, he looked like…"

"Jonathan's father. And Dr Weir's fiancée."

John said through gritted teeth before entering the briefing room.

TBC…

Note: The poem is one I'm studying in English, poetry is good apart from the exam you have to take on it. Anyway I hope you like it.


	13. Jack and Sam

Disclaimer: Don't own Stargate Atlantis or SG1

Note: I'm back. This happens at the same as John and Simon's conversation.

Jack entered the Mess Hall and saw Sam at the far table playing with Jonathan.

"What you up to Campers?"

"I was explaining to Jonathan how the Stargate works"

Jack stared at Jonathan

"And you understood?"

Jonathan nodded

"Daddy took me through once and explained it to me."

"He did."

Jack picked Jonathan.

"Why don't you get some dessert while I talk to Sam?"

Jonathan nodded and Jack put him down. Jonathan ran over to the dessert section and started to make a nuisance of himself.

Jack sat opposite Sam

"Carter, I need a favour."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Can you take Jonathan off-base for a few hours?"

"Why?"

"You've talked to Elizabeth about…" He nodded in the direction of Jonathan

Sam nodded.

"She told me."

Jack leant forward and whispered.

"Simon Callahan is Jonathan's biological father and Elizabeth would prefer if he didn't find out about him."

Sam nodded

"I understand"

Sam stood up and began to walk over to Jonathan

"Dr Carter."

Sam smirked and walked back to Jack who kissed her.

"I'll call you when you can bring him back."

"Okay"

Jack kissed her again before letting her get Jonathan.

He watched them for a few moments before making his way to the briefing room.

TBC…

Jack and Sam. Yeah. Sorry but I had to put in some kind of relationship between the two of them. They're so cute together.


	14. Tell Them

Disclaimer: I dreamt last night that I own Stargate Atlantis and SG1 but alas I work up on found it not too be true.

Note: I'm trying to unravel this story as quickly as possible because starting on December 6th I will be starting my Mock GCSE exams and will not be able to update properly for TWO WEEKS.

John entered the briefing room and purposely took the chair furthest away from Elizabeth. Ford took the seat next to him and the rest of the group filed in. Teyla and Rodney either side of Elizabeth and Beckett on the other side of John. Daniel and Teal'c took seats next to Ford.

Jack came in and took the seat at the head of the table.

"Okay, now where to begin."

Jack looked through the papers on his desk before starting again. He turned to Teyla.

"You're Taylor?"

"Teyla."

"Teyla, right I'll remember that."

Daniel smirked a "not very likely" grin.

"So Dr Weir, lets start with this. What the hell is a Wraith?"

The rest of the briefing went on like that with Jack making a mistake on Teyla name and her having to correct it or mistaking the name of some piece of technology and Rodney having to correct him.

Almost two hours after the briefing began Jack stopped it.

"Okay. I need a break and I'm sure the rest of you do, I'll arrange a briefing to follow up this briefing for a later date but now I think you should all go to your quarters and get some rest. Dismissed."

The group filed out and Elizabeth ran after John.

"John…John, wait up. What's wrong?"

She grabbed his arm to stop him running away from her.

"Nothing." He said sharply before loosing her grip and making his way to his quarters."

Ford came up behind Elizabeth.

"You might want to give him some time."

"Why what's wrong?"

"He met Simon, John knows about the engagement."

Elizabeth shook her head.

"Simon got the wrong end of the stick, we were engaged but I broke it off when I left for Atlantis. He thinks because I'm back it's back on but it's not."

"Don't tell me that, tell them"

TBC…

Little short thing. Sorry to all those who love Teyla but c'mon, Jack ever meets her and we know he's probably going to screw up her name.


	15. Request permission

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Stargate Atlantis. I'm praying and working towards acting on it when I'm older. But first I need to finish school, get a job, earn money then get my ass to Canada.

Note: Thanks to missmcweir for the review.

Jack walked into his office. The briefing had been lots of fun! Here go the sarcasm. The tension in that room had been unbearable. Something was happening with John and Liz and he was afraid to ask what was happing. He just hoped it wouldn't affect poor Jonathan. That kid was having to get used to some freaky stuff and the last thing he needed was his parents arguing.

Actually, in his opinion, Jonathan was handling being on Earth quite well.

Damn, that reminded him. Sam was watching him.

He picked up his phone and dialled their home number.

"Hello."

"Guess who?"

"Daniel, I've told you before. Jack finds out and where dead." Jack could hear Sam giggling on the other side of the phone.

"Hey, watch it."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist."

Jack smirked. Her sense of humour was twisted at times.

"Just ringing to see how things are with our little guest."

"He's good. He's playing with Andy."

"Ah, make sure he doesn't get too ruff with him. He's only little,"

"Jack, I am taking care of our pride and joy and Liz and John's pride and joy."

"Did Andy have fun at day-care?"

"He loves it."

Jack was about to start again when there was a knock at the door. It was Simon

"Sir, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Jack gestured him in. On the other side of the phone Sam continued

"Do you want me to bring Jonathan back?"

"No, not yet. I call you later. Love you"

"Love you too."

Jack put down the phone.

"Sorry about that. So what can I do for you?"

"Well Sir, this is more of a request then anything."

Jack nodded

"So shoot."

"Sir, you are aware that the Atlantis expedition team are going back next week at the earliest?"

"Yes, I ordered it."

"Of course Sir. I request permission to go back with them."

"What?"

"Sir, I want to go to Atlantis."

"Why?"

"Well you are aware that I and Elizabeth were engaged before we left and now she's back the engagement's back on. She's not willing to stay so I want to go."

Jack looked around nervously

"Have you talked to Liz about this?"

"I want it to be a surprise"

"Simon, if I were you I'd talk to her first."

"Why?"

"Because I think she'd like a say in her own life."

TBC…

A little Jack and Sam banter. I love it. Do you? Please review.


	16. Kiss and Tell

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Sob.

Note: Thanks to elemental-sparky, Furlings are Cats, missmcweir and anyone else who reviewed after I posted this.

Elizabeth knocked on the door to John's quarters. She owned him one hell of an apology. She knocked on the door again. There was no answer. This time she pushed open the door. She saw John sitting at the desk across the room. His back was towards her so she couldn't see what he was doing.

She walked up to him and sat in the chair opposite him. She picked up the, now half-empty, Whiskey bottle.

"John. We need to talk."

John snatched the bottle out of her hands.

"No we don't. Congratulations, I'm sure you two will be very happy. Sorry, you three, I forget about Jonathan."

As he mentioned Jonathan's name tears came to John's eyes. The thought of losing Liz was hard, but losing Jonathan, his only son, it was unbearable.

"John, damn. This is why I didn't want to come. I knew one of us would end up hurt."

"Yeah right."

John slammed the bottle on the table and left the room with Liz following. She didn't know where he was going but she was damn sure she wasn't letting him out of her sight.

John twisted round the corridors until Elizabeth was certain were he was going.

He was going to see Jack. She knew it.

She caught up with him and grabbed his arm just as he was about to knock on the door.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Leaving the programme, the expedition, you, everything."

Liz twisted until she was between him and the door.

"No, I won't let you."

"You have no choice."

John tried to push Liz out of the way and when he did, she hit him. A right-hook that knocked him back a good few feet.

"Are you crazy? Do you honestly think I want to be with Simon?"

The commotion was causing a small audience to gather.

"God. I've loved you for nearly eight years. Simon hasn't crossed my mind once while I've been with you. I want you not him."

Tears began to come out of Liz's eyes.

John stood blankly at Liz for a moment before closing in on her and wrapping her in his arms. He put his chin on her head and kissed her.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Tears began to fall from his own eyes.

"I'm an idiot. I know that. Please Liz."

Liz came out of his arms and looked at him.

"John, I should have told you straight away. As soon as I knew he was here, I should have told you. I should have told him."

"Told him what?"

Liz and John turned round to see Simon stood in Jack's doorway with Jack behind him.

"Well Liz, what do you have to tell me?"

TBC…

What do you think? Do you like?


	17. Love

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Note: Thanks to those who reviewed.

Liz came out of his arms and looked at him.

"John, I should have told you straight away. As soon as I knew he was here, I should have told you. I should have told him."

"Told him what?"

Liz and John turned round to see Simon stood in Jack's doorway with Jack behind him.

"Well Liz, what do you have to tell me?"

John and Liz looked at Simon.

"Liz, What's going on?"

Liz broke from John but stayed next to him.  
Simon looked at them in confusion.

"Something's going on and I would like an explanation."

John looked at Simon. As much as he disliked this man, he knew he deserved an explanation. John looked at Liz and nodded.

"No."

"He needs to know. He has a right to know."

"Know what. Can you stop with the cryptic crap?"

Liz took a breath and began.

"Simon…I don't want to marry you. I don't think I ever have."

"What?"

"You were convenient. I know that sounds horrible, but it's also true. You were from the same background as me, my father approved of you. It was what my father wanted, but it was not what I wanted. I didn't want routine or a normal life. I wanted excitement, I wanted passion, and I didn't want to turn into my mother. Hating everything; hating my husband, hating myself. That's one of the reasons I agreed to go to Atlantis."

"But, why tell me you were going. Why not just go?"

Liz sighed

"Because you deserved an explanation. You would have expected me to come back and when I didn't. It would have crushed you."

Liz looked at John. She was drawing her strength from him but she knew that this next part needed to come from her own strength.

"When I left, I met John."

Simon put his hands up.

"Excuse-me; what does the flyboy have to do with any of this."

Liz sighed

"Simon, I love him. With all my heart."

John took Liz's hand in his.

"And I love her. With all my heart."

John couldn't prepare for what happened next.

TBC…

Just a little bantering before it gets good.


	18. Love you too

Disclaimer: N.O.T. M.I.N.E: Not mine

Note: Here goes nothing. Hopefully a good nothing.

John didn't know what was happing until he felt Simon's fist connect with his jaw.

"God, what is this, hit on John Day?"

Simon was about to deliver another blow when Liz stopped him.

"That's enough. This stupid. You're blowing this way out of proportion."

"Liz, I've put my life on hold for you for the last eight year."

"I didn't ask you to. I told you to move on. I told you on the video."

"I didn't think you were serious."

"What part of 'I want you to move on Simon' didn't you understand?"

Simon stood there for a moment.

"This is ridiculous."

Simon pushed through the crowd that had gathered around the office. Liz turned round and placed her hand gently on John's cheek.

"I do love you."

John smiled

"I love you too."

Liz kissed John lightly

"Ouch."

Liz, realising that she'd hurt John's jaw, pulled away.

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

Jack cleared his throat,

"Don't mean to rush this tender moment but John you should get your jaw checked out."

"I'm okay" he answered not taking his eyes of Liz

"Just to make sure nothing's broken."

Liz came into the infirmary a few minutes after John to find Carson checking him over.

"Carson is he okay?"

"This guy is becoming a regular in this infirmary too."

Liz laughed

"As long as he's okay."

Carson moved to another patient and Liz sat next to John on the bed.

"You don't get the best luck when you're with me do you?"

"I don't know. I've got a beautiful woman, the best kid in the world and my own private bed in Carson's infirmary."

Liz laughed.

"I hate to see what he'd do to you if he found out about Jonathan."

"So you're not going to tell Simon about him?"

Liz sighed.

"Do you think I should?"

"Liz, it's not my decision to make. I know that I'm his father in every sense of the word but Simon is his real father."

Liz looked up at him

"You're Jonathan's real father. Doesn't matter about genetics. Jonathan has grown up with you by his side, every single day…almost…he loves you and it doesn't matter to him about genetics."

John brushed Liz's cheek.

"Okay, even if you don't want to tell him in person. You should still write him a letter telling him."

Liz nodded

"If you think I should I will."

TBC…

Hi again. Bye again. Please review


	19. How do you feel about twins?

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis

Note: I think that this is the penultimate chapter, but I'm not sure.

Liz had finished writing the letter. Short, sweet and to the point. She sealed it up and put it in her bag.

It had been a few days since the incident with Simon and Jack had ordered him to stay off base until the expedition team were back in Atlantis. Today was the day they were going and despite the little upset at the beginning of the week, her time on Earth had turned out not to be so bad after all. Jack had even allowed Andy on base (though how he managed to get that one by the President baffled her until she found out that George Hammond had been busy since she last saw him, very busy) to play with Jonathan.

Liz had loved spending time with the people on the base. She was bombarded by questions from Daniel about Atlantis and the Wraith. Teal'c, he didn't really say anything but he did do the eyebrow thing.

Liz stopped her musing and made her way to the gate room.

She was surprised that everybody who had come through the gate were actually willing to go back to Atlantis.

She smiled when she saw John, Jonathan, Jack, Sam and Andy at the bottom of the ramp.

"Hey. Can't believe this is goodbye again."

"We'll stay in touch. Remember we know where you live."

The continued to chat until Rodney came up to them

"Elizabeth, we are all set to go."

"Thanks Rodney."

Rodney made his way to the control room followed by Sam, Jack and Andy. Liz took her place on the ramp like she did almost eight years earlier.

"Can I have everybody's attention? As you know we are all set to go back, but I just want to give you all a last chance to pull out if you want to."

The whole assembly stood silent. Liz smiled.

"Dial up the gate"

The dialling sequence began followed by the event horizon and as it did Liz quickly made her up to Jack and handed him the letter she'd wrote for Simon.

"Will you…?"

"I will."

"It was good to see you again."

"You too."

Jack and Sam watched as Liz made her way back down to the Gate room, met up with John and Jonathan then step through the event horizon.

The gate shut off and Jack turned to Sam.

"I better make sure Simon gets this."

"Leave it in his office, he'll find it. Anyway get home, get dressed we've got dinner with the President and my Dad."

"How are George and Jacob?"

"They're good. Jack one more thing."

"What?"

Sam smirked

"How do you feel about twins?"

* * *

Simon entered his office, he'd just gotten permission by a excited, if not, slightly scared Jack.

He saw the letter on his desk.

_Simon _

It was Liz's handwriting. He picked it up and read it

_Goodbye. _

And that was all she wrote.

TBC…

Next chapter is the last chapter. Out of interest I'm planning on making a story Parallel to this one but set on Earth and dealing with Sam, Jack and how they got together etc. If you'd like to see it tell me when you review.


	20. Where they both belong

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis

Note: It's the last chapter can't believe I've finally finished it. I want to thank all of you that have reviewed; it really means a lot. Well you didn't come here to hear me go on, you came for the last part of the story. Well enjoy.

_1 Year later (9 Years 3 Months after Rising)  
_

"You come near me again John Sheppard and I swear to God I will kill you"

Liz winced in pain as another contraction came.

"Its okay honey, just hold onto my hand."

"Don't you 'okay honey' me."

Another contraction hit her and she squeezed John's hand. He thought the pain last time was bad, but she obviously was holding back when she had Jonathan, but this time; there was no holding back.

After another contraction, Liz and John heard the tiny cry of a baby.

"Okay lass; that's it."

Liz head fell back onto the pillow.

Carson brought the small baby up to her and John.

"You've got a girl Elizabeth."

"A girl?"

Carson handed the tiny baby to John who stared at it in awe for a few moments before giving her to Elizabeth.

He kissed Elizabeth.

"I love you Elizabeth Sheppard."

"I love you too."

Elizabeth looked down at her daughter.

"She's so small."

On hearing that remark Carson called over

"Well, that's what premature labour does for you."

Liz looked around.

"Where's Jonathan?"

"He's outside, I'll go get him."

John left the infirmary and went outside were he saw Ford waiting.

"How are they?"

"They good. I've got a daughter."

"Congratulations Sir."

"Ford, have you seen Jonathan?"

Ford nodded.

"I saw him head into his room a few minutes ago. Can I go see her?"

"Be careful, she's got a feisty attitude,"

Ford headed into the infirmary while John headed down to Jonathan's room. He knocked on the door and walked in.

He saw Jonathan curled up on his bed whimpering. John crossed to his side.

"Hey Sport, what's wrong, why are you crying?"

John pulled the little boy onto his lap.

"Because you don't love me anymore"

John stared in confusion

"Who said that I don't love you?"

"Nobody, but…you're not me real daddy and now mummy has…"

John cut him off.

"Stop that. I love you. A bit of DNA doesn't match, so what. That doesn't mean I love you any less. Or I'm going to love your sister more then you."

Jonathan looked up.

"Sister?"

"That's right. You have a little sister. This means you have responsibility to look after your little sister. Can you do that for me?"

Jonathan nodded.

John pulled Jonathan off his lap, stood up then picked him back up.

"Let's go see your mummy and little sister."

John and Jonathan left the room finally realising where they both belonged.

Fin

I hope you liked this story. Please review. FYI My parallel story about SG1 is now up.


End file.
